One-Shot: Como podía saber yo
by Mrs. Starwberry Smiles
Summary: ¿Qué haríais si un buen día todos vuestros amigos se desvanecieran de repente? ¿Qué creéis que haría Kagome si un buen día todos, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha, desparecieran? ¿Y si también lo hiciera ella?


**Como podía saber yo…**

Vi ante mis ojos como todos se desvanecían. Primero fue Shippo, que al ir detrás de la comitiva, nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia. La siguiente fue Kirara, que iba en su forma de pequeña gatita encima del hombro de Sango. Ésta notó la falta de peso en su hombro y vio que Kirara ya no estaba.

– ¿Kirara? – dijo Sango.

No hubo respuesta. Todos volteamos a verla y buscamos con la mirada a Kirara. Pero no aparecía.

– ¿Kirara? – Silencio–. ¡Esto no tiene gracia! – Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Sango–. ¿¡Kirara?!

Todos empezamos a llamar a Kirara. Pero fue en vano.

Sango estaba muy nerviosa y lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones. Era la que con más desesperación llamaba a Kirara.

– Kirara… – susurró Sango dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas–. No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes dejarme. – Sango se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lágrimas caían. – ¡Eres lo único que me queda!

Miroku, con cara preocupada, abrazó a Sango. Ésta lloró más fuerte y se apoyó en el pecho del monje. Miroku le susurraba palabras de aliento y Sango sólo lloraba.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mi rostro. ¡Pobre Sango! Ella no se merecía esto.

Inuyasha, que sabía que sentía una impotencia muy grande, al verme llorar se puso aún más nervioso. Me miró sin saber qué hacer, sabía que no le gustaba que lloráramos, ni yo ni Sango. Entonces miré alrededor buscando a Shippo para abrazarlo, sabiendo que seguramente necesitaría un poco de cariño por lo sucedido.

Pero no estaba. Shippo no estaba.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Totalmente desesperada, llamé a Shippo tan fuerte que hasta me hice daño en la garganta. Cuándo Sango también se percató de la ausencia de Shippo, lloró aún más fuerte. Corrí hacia los árboles, esperando encontrarlo escondido detrás de alguno, pero alguien me retuvo de la muñeca. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y me soltó.

Yo caí al suelo de rodillas y lloré con fuerza. Inuyasha, sin saber qué hacer, me acarició el pelo con torpeza. Aunque él y Miroku no lloraran, yo sabía que también estaban muy tristes. Pero es que, si ellos se echaran a llorar, todos nos derrumbaríamos y así sería peor. Ellos eran los pilares que nos mantenían cuerdas.

Entonces, noté como Inuyasha cesaba su caricia. Levanté la vista y vi porque había parado.

Miroku miraba con desolación un punto del suelo. El lugar dónde segundos antes había estado Sango. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos azules, bajó por su mejilla y cayó sobre una de sus manos, apoyada en el suelo. Miroku se sentó y miró con la mirada perdida al suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, él también se desvaneció.

Algún demonio se nos estaba llevando, pero, ¿Por qué a nosotros?

Ésta vez, Inuyasha me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Él sabía al igual que yo que el próximo sería uno de los dos. Éste era nuestro último momento juntos.

Noté como él olía con fuerza mi cabello, seguramente intentando guardar su aroma. Lo hizo sin pudor, sin vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, íbamos a desaparecer ¿no?

Lloré aún más fuerte y él apretó su agarre. Levanté la cabeza para verlo y pude ver como movía las orejitas hacia mí. ¡Era tan tierno!

Suspiré. Era mi última oportunidad. Me puse lentamente de puntillas, acercando así mi rostro al suyo. Cerré los ojos. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco a él. Inuyasha cerró los ojos igual y también acerco con lentitud su rostro hacia el mío. Hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Él fue el que primero movió sus labios contra los míos. Yo le correspondí con la misma ternura. El beso fue volviéndose más apasionado, nuestras lenguas bailaban en nuestras bocas a un ritmo que sólo ellas conocían. Una lágrima cayó en nuestras bocas volviendo el beso salado durante unos segundos. Nunca supe si esa lágrima era mía o de Inuyasha.

Entonces Inuyasha se desvaneció. Abrí los ojos y lágrimas se escaparon de éstos. Tenía los labios sensibles y aún podía notar el agarre de Inuyasha en mi cintura.

Miré alrededor y no vi a nadie. Estaba sola. Totalmente sola.

El instinto de supervivencia hizo lo propio. Me ordenó correr, alejarme lo más posible de la amenaza. Y eso hice.

Todos se habían desvanecido sin hacer ningún ruido, dejando un frío glacial donde había estado su cuerpo. A mí me esperaba el mismo destino.

Parpadeé una vez. Solo una vez mientras corría. Y cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en el bosque.

Estaba en un lugar negro. En la negrura. En la nada. Miré en todas direcciones. Más de lo mismo. Entonces, al fondo de todo, vi una puerta abierta. De ésta salía una luz cegadora. Supe que esa era la salida.

Sabía que con Inuyasha por aquí, él me diría que no fuera, que era demasiado obvio. Una trampa. Pero ahora no hay nadie para decirme que no me marche.

Como podía saber yo, que al cruzar esa puerta, sólo habría más de lo mismo. Entonces vi otra puerta igual a lo lejos. Corrí hacia ella. Pero aunque corriera mucho, veía la puerta igual de lejos que al principio.

Me di cuenta que en aquel lugar no sentía hambre, ni sed, ni tampoco cansancio. Así que decidí que correría hasta llegar a la puerta. Decidí que no me importaría correr años si así llegaba a ella. Quien sabe, quizás al otro lado me esperaba un Inuyasha sonriente.

Pero como podía saber yo, que iba a estar perdida en el espacio corriendo por siempre.


End file.
